Flirt
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Alex wonders why Bobby never flirts with her.You know I suck at summaries,just read inside to find out! BA fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Flirt  
**Pairing**: Bobby/Alex  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Disclaimer**: you know they're not mine.although Bobby...yeah.only in my dreams!

**Note: this is waaaaayyy non-canon.like a lot,I'm kinda aware of that but my beta said it worked :).Anyways,I took a small break from my other fic to write this,it was supposed to be like one chapter but it ended up being three,the last one was the hardest! **

**Hope you like it! You know? comments (and Bobby) are my crack.**

**Fran**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know I said it didn't bother me; that I was cool with it. Well, I'm not. I've noticed, like many other days for the last six years, how women just fell for his charming smile and kind manners. They almost drooled over his feet and he always answered back; he always flirted with them. All the time. Now, after all this years of partnership, I wonder why he never flirts with me? It makes me feel a little jealous, to tell you the truth. I mean; I'm a woman, he sees me every day, we shared more than a few coffees.

I'm nice to him, right? So why on earth is it that he never smiles at me, the way he does to them? Am I that ugly? Or should I try to change my manner around him? Maybe if I flirt first, he'll feel obliged to do the same. On the other hand, I've never been so good when it comes to flirting and he'll think I'm nuts. I'm so frustrated by this!

"Eames, are you okay?" He lifts his concerned eyes at me from his report

_Lie, Alexandra, lie._

"No, I'm not okay." I'm not good at lying to my partner, either. "Actually, something is bothering me. A lot."

He drops his pen and waits for me to continue. Sometimes I wish he would just ignore what I have to say. I do that all the time when he's rambling about something I don't care about.

I sigh and bite my lip. I could pretend I'm not upset or jealous about this and just go home. But if I do that, I'll be even more upset on Monday, which will be worse for him. And for that, I'll just spell it out quickly.

"Why don't you flirt with me?"

He stares and stares, and then stares some more. There's a very uncomfortable silence between us. It's this kind of time when you pray for the phone to ring or for the aliens to come and kidnap you.

"You want me to flirt with you now?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No! I mean-" I sigh again. Maybe I didn't explain myself well. "Why is it every time there's a female around, you flirt?"

He frowns. "I don't flirt."

"Of course, you do!" I protest. How can someone flirt and not even realize they're doing it? It doesn't make any sense!. "You smile at them-"

"I always smile," he says, in a very calm voice.

"You speak softly-"

"I speak softly to you."

I hit my fist against the desk, making him jump. I'm so upset I can't even control myself anymore.

"Am I not pretty?" I ask. "Am I that ugly, that I can't even make my male partner flirt with me?

"You're not ugly."

"I'm a woman, Bobby! If you think I'm not worth enough for your charming strategies-"

He laughs as if my little speech was a joke to him. I hate when people make fun of me.

"Charming strategies?" He laughs again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, so you think this is a joke?"

He looks around the room, as if the answer was among the empty desks around us. I stand up and grab my jacket. He stares at me the whole time, speechless.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Away from you."

He get up and steps in front of me. I look everywhere but him.

"Listen Eames, you're being irrational. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, I just-"

"-You just what?" He says nothing, instead looking at his hands. "You know what? If you're just trying to say something to make me feel better, don't. The last thing I need is your pity."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**First,I'm sorry took me like FOREVER to post this chapter but my beta was busy and I think is rude of me to push her since she's being sooo nice to me :) **

**Second,I had no idea who Lewis was until I read a few fics and I made my proper google thingie...glad to know Bobby has a buddy to talk to!**

**btw,for those who understand spanish PREPARE YOURSELFS! I'll be writing a CI fic pretty soon :) my friends are kinda scare I'm losing my mother tongue lol**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Fran**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That little weird conversation with Eames made me want to slap myself. And get some drinks. Where the hell did that come from? I don't understand how she noticed everything I do. And why does it bother her so much that I don't flirt with her? It's not that I don't want to, because I do. But, every time I try to be extremely nice or even give her that "charming smile" she talks about, a voice in my head says _Bobby, control yourself, she's your partner_ and I regret even thinking about it. Call me an idiot, but I'm trying to preserve my friendship with Alex. I don't think she's ugly. As a matter of fact, I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met.

See? Told you I'm not stupid.

"So, what brings us here today, Bobby?" my dear friend Lewis asks, while we sat at the bar; cold drinks in our hands. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Yeah, kinda." I take a sip of my drink, as Lewis stares at me. "I had a little argument with Alex."

"What did you do this time?"

"It's the lack of action she complains about." I shake my head at how wrong it sounded. "It's not what you think."

"I haven't said anything." He smiles.

"She thinks I don't flirt with her because she's ugly," I say. "Which, as you know, is not true."

"And what is the truth, my friend?" He takes a sip of his own drink, as I think of a way to tell him without him thinking I'm crazy.

"Promise me you won't think I'm nuts?"

"Too late, I already do." He smiles again. "Okay, I promise not to think you're nuts."

I sigh heavily and play with my already empty glass. I refuse to refill it again, worried I'll be to drunk to explain myself.

"The reason why I don't do it is because I wanna do more than that. I wanna do something else than flirt..."

"What do you mean 'something else'?" he asks, half-confused, half-drunk.

"You know? More." I lower down my gaze and shake my head. "I thought you were smarter than this, Lewis. I'm disappointed."

Suddenly, he got it. I guess the huge amount of alcohol was getting to his brain, but not faster than I thought. He pats my back and laughs. Now, I remember why I don't like to talk about Eames with him; he's been trying to set me up with her for years.

"Naughty boy!"

"See? This is why I can't behave around her the same way I do with other woman. She'll think I'm crazy or worse; she'll think I'm a pervert."

"First, I'm sure she already thinks you're crazy. Second, you're a man, she's a woman. She won't think you're a pervert if you ask her out or anything."

"She's my partner, I can't do or think that way." I sigh again and focus on my empty glass.

"Bobby, you're stupid."

I don't protest. I saw that coming; I accept my defeat.

"And blind as a bat. You like her, she likes you, why don't you do something about it?"

I shake my head at his words. "She doesn't like me."

He laughs and takes a sip of his drink. "Yeah, she does! I mean, why other reason would she be complaining on your lack of attention toward her?"

_Could Alex really like me? Like, more than a friend?_

"She's upset," I whispered.

"Correction. She's jealous."

Call me crazy, like many other people already do, but I think he's right. Or maybe deep inside, I want him to be right.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," I say. "If I go to her place now, she'll kick me out because I'm drunk."

"You and me both, buddy."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaack! yeah,here's the last chapter!!!! Thank you so much for those nice reviews,you have no idea how happy I am to know people actually like what I write :)**

**I'm really trying to write a longer elevator scene but somehow it never comes out the way I want...oh what the hell! **

**ENJOY!**

**oh and with the ER fic...I'm getting there,I swear I am but all I can think about now is Bobby Goren,Bobby Goren,Bobby Goren.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I prepared myself during the night to ignore Bobby, I seriously did. I didn't know it could be so hard, though. I know my complaint was ridiculous and I probably have no right to demand him anything, but I hate being ignored, especially by him.

The elevator doors open and I see Bobby standing in front of me. I try to walk pass him but he pushes me inside again and the doors close before I even have time to protest.

"We need to talk," he says.

I can't ignore him like this!

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Goren."

He snaps his head in my direction at the sound of his last name. I haven't call him Goren in a while. He presses the stop button and I frown. I have no idea what he's up to now.

"I know you're upset and you have all the right to be." He stops for a minute and sighs. "But, I swear I have an explanation."

I tap my foot on the floor and wait for his so called 'explanation', which I think will take more than a few minutes.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll leave." I press the button again and the elevator moves. Bobby, on the other hand, makes it stop once more. "Quit playing games with me, Bobby. I swear I have no patience left."

"Just give me a minute," he begs.

"No, I don't have more minutes. If you couldn't give me a reasonable explanation when I first asked you, what could possibly have to say now?"

"I have a reason not to do that," he barely whispers. I can tell he's nervous, but I can't figure out why. "I mean, I have a reason, you know?"

"Bobby-"

"-If I flirt with you, like I do with other women, I'll want to do something more than flirting."

"Meaning?" I ask, confused. Which leads him to pacing. Lots of pacing. "Bobby-"

"-Because if I do that, I won't be able to control myself anymore."

He walks closer to me, so close I can smell his cologne and his aftershave. He smells so good. I don't know if I should be scared or happy by this sudden intimacy, but my body doesn't seem to react at all. I'm just stuck in the same place I was, before Bobby was extremely close.

"I want us to do more than this, more than just smile and you know; flirt."

"You should have said something." I realize my voice has become a whisper. Just like his, but he sounded sexier.

"I'm saying it now."

He brushes his lips with mine and I feel my whole world dancing around me. My hands travel from his arms to his neck, to play with the small curls on his head. His hands play with the bottom of my jacket, until they find a way to my back, where his warm hand pushes me closer to his body.

I hear a click coming from the elevator doors and we break apart, quickly. I barely have time to tidy up my clothes before Ross walks in. He stands between Bobby and I, so I can't see his face. I feel my cheeks turn red and I can't help but smile at the thought of Bobby's hands on my body again.

"Are you okay, Detective Eames?" Ross asks, frowning. I nod.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm just happy." I smile again. Ross keeps frowning.

"You're happy to be working on a Monday evening?" He shakes his head.

"I'm doing more than working." I steal a glaze from Bobby, who is smiling back.

The elevator doors open again and Ross walks out, leaving Bobby and I alone again. Ross puts a hand on the door to stop them from closing again.

"You might wanna clean that lipstick, Detective Goren," he says, smiling at Bobby's red cheeks. I look down and bite my lip, trying not to laugh. "And don't forget elevator has eyes, too."

**THE END!**


End file.
